Trial and Error
by MysticMayhem18
Summary: klaus tries to step up his game with Caroline after Tyler leaves her but she is now as resistant as ever. will he give up or keep going. disclaimer: i do not own the vampire diaries
1. Chapter 1

Devastated as she was, Caroline decided to go to the grill to drown her sorrows in alcohol. She slowly walked in to notice Klaus sitting there by himself. Caroline walked silently and sat across as far away from Klaus as possible. He was the last person she wanted to see. After all he had been trying to discreetly get rid of Tyler.

"Well what a lovely surprise" she recognised Klaus' sweet talking voice. Annoyed she decided to ignore him and order her drink. However that did not seem to stop Klaus from trying, after all he enjoyed the thrill of the chase. "Come on love, put a smile on your face, we don't want wrinkles messing up with that" he teased.

Klaus seemed to enjoy having Caroline ignore him. "What do you want from me Klaus" she snapped, turning around to face him. "Oh let me guess, you want me to pour out my heart to you about how heartbroken I am, well guess what I won't I have people for that and you didn't make the list"

"There is a list," Klaus continued teasing. Caroline's face went from upset and vulnerable to absolutely pissed. She shot up from her chair, grabbing her bag and headed straight for the door. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Klaus right now. Before she made it out, Klaus' hand was on hers pulling her into him.

"I'm sorry Caroline" he said apologetically. Caroline looked up at him trying to figure out if he truly meant it. "I wish I could say I'm sorry for Tyler leaving you but I'm not" Caroline scoffed but Klaus continued anyway, "I'm not going to sit here and act as if I'm upset Tyler left you but I know one thing, he is an idiot for leaving you" with that Klaus left Caroline standing on her own.

Caroline juggled the idea of going back to get a drink but decided to just go home. She walked out of the grill to her car. Once there, she could no longer hold the tears that had been fighting their way out of her eyes. How could Tyler leave her like that, for Hayley of all people? She scolded herself for allowing Tyler to control her emotions and for letting herself fall for him in the first place. "_it's not your fault Caroline, you don't need him, Klaus is right, you are an idiot for leaving me, oh my gosh did I just say that, Klaus, he was right but then again he was Klaus he had to have been happy that he left" _Caroline chastised herself coming to a conclusion that she was done mopping, and she would go to Elena's house along with Bonnie and they will have a good time. She started her car and left.

Elena opened her door not expecting anyone, "Caroline, are you ok" she hugged her friend tight. She knew Caroline must have been devastated and that she would need all the comfort she can get.

"Yeah I'm fine Elena, can you invite Bonnie over?" she wiggled out of Elena's hold and stepped in.

"Bonnie's here already, what's wrong? " Elena asked not knowing Caroline's intentions. They walked over to the living room and Bonnie jumped out of her seat to hug Caroline.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm okay guys I just wanted to chill with you like old times; I decided to stop crying over Tyler because he is not worth my tears but I was thinking, movies, popcorn and alcohol." She said cheerfully leaving a confused expression on her friends' faces. They wondered if she was alright or if she was trying to mask her pain and then go home and cry herself to seep. Still they decided that Caroline's idea would not cause them any harm.

"So what movie do you guys want to watch?" she asked cheerfully.

"You guys chose I'll go make the popcorn" Elena stated walking towards the kitchen. Bonnie went upstairs to grab as many blankets as they would need. She also brought the pillows. They were way due for a girl's night in.

"I got the popcorn, and some bourbon and scotch I think" Elena said trying to figure out what type of alcohol she was holding, "so what movie did you guys choose?"

"Bonnie said to watch twilight" Caroline replied as she helped bonnie fix their makeshift bed.

Bonnie laughed, "It's a great movie you guys" she retorted.

The girls slid in their blankets and started watching the movie. "Edward looks like Stefan" Elena said when Edward first appeared.

"No he doesn't, look at him" Caroline said sitting up straight. She looked at the screen and decided maybe Elena was onto something. "Okay maybe the hair, but that's just it"

They all laughed and continued concentrating on the movie.

"Okay if Stefan had watched me while I slept I would have killed him that is creepy on so many levels" Elena added. She laughed when Bella freaked out and some of her popcorn flew into Caroline's hair. Bonnie stifled out a laugh but she couldn't hold it in.

"Elena" Caroline called out.

"That was by accident, I was laughing"

"You so did that on purpose" Caroline took out a handful of popcorn and threw it at Elena some of it smashing into Bonnie's face.

"Hey I didn't ask for this okay" Bonnie said not realising that the other girls were already targeting her with handfuls of popcorn. They started a popcorn fight and soon escalated into a pillow fight. None of them could remember the last time they had this much fun. Throughout the night, no one brought up boy talk not wanting to risk upsetting Caroline. The girls continued their pillow fight when Elena fell onto the floor. Before she could get up Caroline stood on the table mocking Edward, _"Oh Elena you are so beautiful when you sleep and I wanted to watch you sleep but before I do that" _Caroline ripped her shirt open, _"I want to show you my amazing sparkling abilities_" Bonnie and Elena laughed at Caroline's deep voice. Elena got up looking lovesick.

"Oh Caroline your sparkles make me weak in the knees and I just want to tell you how much I love you, imagine if Klaus sparkled, do you think he would be scary?" they all roared into laughter. "Like he would be normal Klaus then when he turns into hybrid form he would have fangs, claws and a hairy back then he sparkles. Caroline tried to picture Klaus in her head but she laughed to herself. Bonnie left the room and came back with glasses for their bourbon. "Now it's time to get wasted" she yelled out. Caroline walked over to the radio and amped the volume up so high and they started dancing.

Klaus couldn't help but laugh at the girls' conversation. He felt relieved that Caroline was okay and she was happy. He had been worried sick when he left her at the grill but decided that it was best he check on her without her knowing. How had things gotten this bad? Before Klaus would not have cared that anyone is heartbroken or needing comfort but somehow Caroline had managed to change that in him. Well not exactly change but bring that part of him that was hidden from everyone else including his siblings. Deciding that Caroline was safe he decided to go back home and within a flash he was gone.

After all the pillow fighting and drunk dancing, the girls were exhausted and they had fallen asleep scatted around. Elena woke up first and started picking up the bottles and the popcorn kennels. She walked to the kitchen and tidied everything up. A voice behind her startled her.

"I can't remember the last time I slept like that" Caroline's voice said behind her. Elena turned around to face her friend. She was happy that Caroline had not decided to go into a minor depression state. It must have been hard to deal with the breakup but she was proud of the way Caroline took it. Some part of her could not help but wonder if she was going to go home and bawl her eyes out. For now she was okay with the way things were. "Yeah me too, I could sleep like this all day but sadly someone decided to start a popcorn war" Elena replied teasingly. Caroline's eyes widened in disbelief, "excuse me, I was an innocent victim that was brutally attacked" she laughed.

Bonnie woke up later and started helping with the clean-up. Their girls night in had been a success. There were no break downs and pity parties. After they finished tidying up the house Caroline left and went home. She hadn't seen her mum and was sure they were going to have a talk about what had happened. If it had been anyone else, he would have snapped and told them to mind their own business but this was her mum. She drove back home and as expected her mum's car was parked in front. She got out of her car and walked to her front door.

"Caroline, where have you been, I tried calling you" her mum asked looking relaxed as she saw her daughter was okay, or seemed to be okay.

"Sorry mum I went to Elena's and we had a girl's night in with Bonnie." Caroline replied walking to give her mum a hug. "And we also turned our phones off to avoid disturbances" she finished.

"That's okay, as long as you are okay, you had me worried. So how did your girls night in go?"

"It was great, we watched a movie and then behaved like any girls would during a night in." she chuckled. Caroline turned to walk away but her mum's voice stopped her.

"I heard about Tyler" she said.

Caroline slowly turned around to face her mum sighing. "I don't want to talk about it"

"No that's okay as long as you tell me you are okay"

"I'm fine mum, I wasn't at first but then I decided Tyler is not worth my tears so I hung around Elena and Bonnie."

"Good for you honey, I love you okay, but I have to go to work if you need anything call me okay"

Caroline hugged her mum goodbye and before her mum reached her door, she wondered how her mum knew about that. Only her friends and Klaus had known. "How did you find out about that?"

Liz turned around afraid of how Caroline would react to the answer, "Klaus told me"

"What" Caroline gasped out, "why would he tell you that, he has no right to say anything to you" at this point she was raging.

"Caroline, he was only looking out for you"

"Looking out for me, they guy couldn't be any happier that Tyler left me because now there is no one stopping him from advancing on me"

"I know, he admitted that he did not care about Tyler leaving but when he left you at the grill he was concerned about your safety."

"Oh what are you and Klaus best friends now, arghhh" she stormed out of the room and went upstairs. She left her mum standing in the living room looking after her fading image.

Caroline got in her room and banged the door. She dove into her bed trying to calm herself down.

"Wouldn't want to break the door now would you" Caroline shot up from her bed only to see Klaus standing there.

**A/N ok please review and let me know what you think and if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two, not really any fluffy Klaroline scenes but i will make it up to you. Anway enjoy...**

**Chapter two**

"What are you doing here?" she screamed

"I didn't realise that's how you greet your guests, perhaps a lesson in manners" Klaus shot back

Caroline walked up to him, "Manners? Manners, you are one to talk coming uninvited to my house, uninvited and letting yourself in my room. Did my mom tell you to check on me?"

"I am just worried about you Caroline" he told her calmly all the teasing faded from his features.

"Thank you but I am fine now please if you don't mind" she held the door open for him to leave. He didn't say anything but nodded and left. She closed the door behind him and fell to the floor. Even if Klaus was being nice to her she wasn't going to let him get to her. She knew in her head it was a bad idea but she also knew that whenever he was around she was happy. She crashed on the bed and turned her phone on to find missed calls from Tyler and a few messages.

Previous day, 0915pm Tyler said  
Caroline please return my phone calls

0945pm: Ok I know you are mad but I can explain if you just let me.

She huffed in exasperation; there was no need to explain anything. He had cheated on her with Hayley and came back pretending like everything was peachy and clean. She scrolled down and all the messages were from Tyler. Caroline placed her phone on her bedside cupboard and went to take a shower.

Afterwards she felt refreshed and her mind was operating properly. She changed into a skimpy floral skater dress and left. Living in mystic falls the only place you can ever go to is the Grill. As boring as that seemed that place held a lot of memories for her and all her friends. They weren't always good memories, some were bad or even horrible but it was their hang out place.

"I misjudged you" a voice startled her. She spun around her eyes landing on one other than Rebekah Mikaelson. "I thought you would be home crying away your poor little heart" she smirked

"You are quite the professional in that department" she told her

"Feisty, aren't we?" Rebekah crossed her arms.

"What is it with all you Mikaelsons, did you all like major in an annoyance degree?" Caroline spat, "It's not hard to just let someone go on about with their day" she was about to leave when she saw a gleam of sadness in Rebekah's eyes. "Hit a nerve?"

"Wouldn't be the first time you've done that to us"

"Us, who is us,"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, the way you are messing around with my brother, you know how much he cares for you and still you are just messing around with his feelings"

"I'm the one who's messing with your brother, how about all those times he tried breaking me and Tyler up"

"Well Tyler dumped you, you can't stop destiny, and it was bound to happen sooner or later"

"It's still his fault it happened, if he hadn't sired him and ordered him around like his little bitch Tyler wouldn't have gone to the alps and meet a wolf there. So don't come to me trying to plead your brothers' innocence because as far as I'm concerned he is to blame for this" she spun around and picked up her pace heading for the grill.

Rebekah didn't stop her. She stood in the middle of the footpath when Klaus came into view. "She is right you know, and I don't blame her for blaming you"

"So now my sister is also against me, wonderful" Klaus replied

"I'm not against you but you should have thought your actions through before siring Tyler"

"And why would I do that"

"Maybe then if Tyler was to cheat it would have been on him but now no matter what Tyler did Caroline is still going to blame you" Rebekah said and left her brother alone.

Klaus new Rebekah was right. However he was not going to unsire his hybrids because he might fall in love with one of their girlfriends. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed while walking away. He went straight home and found Elijah sitting in the living room.

"This early" Elijah glanced at his watch cocking an eyebrow.

"Not now Elijah" Klaus dismissed him.

Elijah sat up straight watching his brother, "What happened?"

"Caroline blames me for what Tyler did, where is the fairness in that?"

"She has every right to blame you Niklaus, if you had given Tyler his freedom all the times she asked he never would have gone away to try and find a way to break the bond" Elijah's words shot through Klaus' heart. This was exactly what Caroline had said. Even Rebekah was taking Caroline's side in this. So much for family he thought.

"Any advice brother?" he asked Elijah.

Elijah seemed surprised, Klaus never asked for advice, "Caroline is the only vampire I have known to cling to her humanity, if you want to get in her good graces you need to bring out whatever humanity is left in you" Elijah got up and left.

How could Elijah expect him to do that? If being with Caroline meant changing who he is then she was not worth it. He had accepted her the way she is but she couldn't and so they could never have a relationship. He went to his drawing room to take his mind off from everything.

Caroline arrived at the grill and immediately she spotted Matt sitting alone on the bench. "Hey Matt" she said with a smile on her face.

"Caroline, how are you?"

"Better than okay, why are you sitting alone all by yourself?"

"I'm working so I was just taking a quick break" he replied as his eyes averted to something or someone. Caroline turned and saw a brunette standing there with a huge smile plastered across her face. She was talking with her friends and laughing as loud as she could. The girl reminded her of Vicki. She didn't know what to say but she was brought back to reality when Matt spoke, "You know Vicki and I always planned to go on a road trip around the country together, that if we were to go to college, get married we would have enough memories with each other. But then this vampire drama started" he sighed.

Caroline carefully though her words through not wanting to provoke Matt, "But you do have good memories of the two of you and that counts for something"

"I know Care, I'm not going to sit around and just watch as the world passes me by, I want to create memories with my friends before anything ruins that" he smiled.

"Yeah you and me both, I don't know what to expect now, every morning I wake up and I just wonder who is on Klaus' radar, I just want to do stuff with my friends and enjoy the time" her speech was cut short when Rebekah slid in the bench next to Matt.

"Hey Matt" she said with a smile.

"I have to go back to work, see you later Care" he got up not paying Rebekah any attention. Rebekah's smile disappeared and her face fell. Caroline couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Sometimes I actually regret being undaggered" she mumbled.

"Don't worry Matt's emotions changes like the weather, he will come around" she replied.

Rebekah admired Caroline's spirit. Even with everything that had happened to her she always smiles, always trying to cheer her friends up despite her emotional state. No wonder Nik is so taken with her.

"Thanks Caroline" she smiled.

"My pleasure." Caroline smiled back. Rebekah wasn't as bad as everyone put her out to be. She was just a girl who wanted to be loved, just like Caroline wanted. They had both been betrayed countless times but for Rebekah it had happened over and over again and also because Klaus killed some of her boyfriends. No wonder why she can be such a bitch.

"Do you think if I was human I would have friends" Rebekah asked.

"Rebekah you can still have friends, you just have to pull out your end of the bargain"

"So if I really tried, could you be friends with me" she averted her gaze from Caroline looking sad.

"Yeah I would but then I never know what to expect from you, one minute you are nice and caring and the next you are a raging bitch" Caroline told her.

"Blame the hormones" she chuckled and Caroline laughed.

With a sudden realisation, Caroline's eyes widened, "You are not just doing that to get me closer to Klaus are you?"

"No, I could if I wanted to, but truth is I know everyone deserves to be happy but my brother doesn't deserve you" she told her firmly. Caroline gave a light smile. They sat there in an uncomfortable silence not knowing what to say to each other. After a while Caroline broke the silence.

"Rebekah I have to go" she said with a genuine smile, "I'll see you around later" Rebekah smiled and Caroline left.

The next day Caroline planned a movie day for her and her friends and she wanted to invite Rebekah over.

"Tell me again why we are inviting her over" Elena asked.

"Because as horrible as she can be she still needs friends" Caroline replied.

"What about everything she has done to us?"

"We have all done bad things Elena but Rebekah doesn't have anyone to look past that and create a normal friendship with"

"So in that case would you be willing to give Klaus a chance?"

"No, I can look past what he has done and be his friend but I wouldn't date him, his not my type"

"Are you sure because I've seen the way you undress him with your eyes" Bonnie replied.

Elena chuckled and Caroline gasped. "You guys, I do not" she blushed.

"Caroline you are blushing" Elena screamed. And they all laughed.

"So I'm going to go and get Rebekah and I'll meet you guys at Elena's." she walked off to the direction of the Mikaelson mansion, well more like sprinted all the way there. She lightly tapped at the door and Klaus opened.

"Caroline" he smiled, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Is Rebekah here?" she asked ignoring Klaus.

"Yeah she is getting dressed, please, come in" he gestured to her to come inside. "Would you like a drink while you wait?"

"No thank you," she sat on the couch on the far end of the room away from Klaus. She replayed Bonnie's words in her head and began wondering what Klaus would look like naked. "_Caroline stop it, are you insane?" _she chastised herself.

"Why are you looking for my sister, please tell me it's not to dagger her because I will not be pleased"

"People do stuff Klaus and daggering is not the only thing to do but you wouldn't know that" she spat in disgust.

"Caroline, I would watch your tongue if I were you"

"Or what, you will kill me or dagger me or perhaps tear out my liver" she meant it as a joke but he took it to heart.

"If that will shut you up maybe I will" he shot back.

"Of course you would, that's all you do, you walk this earth like you are the king of some sort and expect everyone to fall heads over heels for you and worship the ground you walk on"

"I could be the king of this world if I wanted to" he smirked.

"Of course you would"

"What are you implying Caroline?"

"I'm not implying anything I'm simply stating a fact, stop acting like you own everyone and be human for once in your vampire life"

Klaus eyes went dark and he stormed out. Caroline waited there for Rebekah to come down wondering what was taking her so long.

"Finally I thought you might have been making your outfit for a second" she chuckled.

"Caroline, I didn't expect to see you here"

"Yeah I know but we are having a movie day/night and I wanted to invite you" she smiled, "if you want to that is" she quickly corrected.

"Of course I would love to, who else is going to be there?"

"Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Matt and I'm not sure if Damon's coming"

"I don't think your friends want me there"

"I told them I was inviting you and they don't mind, so are we going or not?" Rebekah nodded with a smile and they left.

Klaus heard everything from his drawing room. How had Rebekah managed to get into her good graces? For all he knew Caroline disliked the originals and hated him. Maybe Elijah was on to something about adjusting his personality. Even Caroline had told him something similar. He had to stop bossing around everyone and controlling people's lives. He gulped down the glass of wine in his hand and began drawing not wanting to deal with anything happening around him.

**A/N thank you for reading and please leave a review and let me know what you think. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Caroline arrived at Elena's and knocked. Elena opened the door surprised that Caroline was knocking but understood because she was with Rebekah.

"Hey Rebekah" she smiled.

"Hi" Rebekah struggled with giving Elena a smile.

"Okay how can I try to be friends with someone who can't even give me a real smile?"

"You give it time Elena, like I am, when you befriend someone you know nothing about them and that's why you give it time to learn and understand each other" Caroline replied.

"But I already know about her" Elena retorted.

"No, you know what you think you know but you don't know the real her" Rebekah kept quiet as Caroline defended her. She felt slightly embarrassed for unknown reasons.

"Did she compel you?" Elena asked.

"A little bit of trust would help you know" Rebekah finally broke her silence.

"Trust, you killed me remember" Elena said accusingly.

"And you must be forgetting that you backstabbed me, literally" Rebekah shot back.

"Okay so now all is fair, now will you please invite her in" Caroline pleaded.

"I can't Jeremy has to do it"

"You tell me that now, is he gone already" Caroline responded.

"No, wait here" she walked back inside and yelled as loud as she could. Jeremy came down the stairs looking annoyed as ever.

"Is it really that hard to want a little peace and quiet?"

"Can you invite Rebekah inside, please?" Jeremy quickly inspected Caroline and Elena's faces for any signs of duress. Noting that everything is okay she invited Rebekah in.

"Thanks Jeremy" she smiled as she walked past. Jeremy went back upstairs to his room.

"Hey Bek" Bonnie said as Rebekah walked in to the living room, "it is okay if I call you Bek right."

"Its fine," she walked to the couch and made herself comfortable.

"Okay the guys don't want to come because Caroline picked chick flicks." Bonnie told them.

"What? That is not fair, I sat through all their fighting movies and all the crap and they can't sit through a couple of chick flicks" Caroline let out a sigh.

"Who cares about them, let's have fun tonight and forget boys exist" Elena added.

Rebekah just watched the girls get all giddy about silly stuff. Is this what girls do during girl's day in or night in. "Is this what you guys really do all the time?" she asked looking confused.

"Well there really is nothing else to do in tiny mystic falls" Elena replied. "Okay since the boys aren't coming, let's do something else then watch movies tonight if you are okay with staying Rebekah"

Rebekah nodded and gave a small smile. "Let's play marry, sex, kill but we only do celebrities" Caroline suggested.

"Yeah that seems like fun" Elena chuckled, "I'll start, Matthew Mcconaughey, Robert Downey Jr and George Clooney.

Everyone thought their answers. They had a laptop to search other people if they didn't know them. Rebekah looked through the pictured and was less than impressed.

_Caroline: Marry Robert, have sex with Matthew and kill George._

_Bonnie: this is so hard, marry Matthew, have sex with Robert and kill George_

_Rebekah: Marry George, have sex with Robert and kill Matthew._

"Okay my turn" Caroline sat up straight, "Ben Barnes, Alex Pettyfer and Johnny Depp."

"Who is Ben Barnes?" Elena asked and she wasn't the only one who was in the dark.

"What! You guys have not seen pure hotness" she googled his pictures and showed the rest of the girls. They all gasped even Rebekah who is usually picky.

_Elena: Marry Alex, have sex with Ben and kill Johnny _

_Bonnie: Marry Ben, have sex with both Alex and Johnny._

_Rebekah: Marry Ben have sex with Alex and kill Johnny._

They continued playing their game and Rebekah found herself enjoying. Caroline smiled at Rebekah proud that her friends had decided to give her a chance and also that Rebekah was actually keeping an open mind. "Okay, I know what will be fun, let's play just dance" Caroline squealed.

"I'll go get my Wii" Elena left the room to go get her game console. She came back down shortly and she connected everything and gave the girls their controllers.

Rebekah looked puzzled not knowing what to do. "Here," Caroline fastened the controller on Rebekah's right hand, "Now all you do is just follow the moves on the screen and at the end we see who has the highest score"

"What is the point of all this?"

"To see who gets the highest points and to just have fun" Caroline replied.

They moved the table and they started playing.

After sitting in his study for a while, Klaus left and went to the grill. He found Stefan and Damon chatting with Matt.

"What brings you here?" Damon smirked.

"Sheer boredom mate" Klaus replied. He walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. "What are you lot doing here?"

"Well the girls wanted us to watch chick flicks but we bailed, I have a feeling Caroline is not pleased" Stefan replied

"I feel kind of bad, we've forced them to sit through our movies" Matt admitted.

"They'll get over it" Damon smirked.

Klaus joined the other guys for a drink. This was the first time they had done anything together without secretly plotting some wicked plans. He was not in a cheery mood to argue with anyone.

"We should probably go, Caroline will give us hell for this" Matt told them.

"Relax, she will get over it, they all will" Damon replied.

"You guys stay here I'm going to go and just sit through whatever movie they are watching" Matt got up getting ready to go.

"Wait, I'll come with you" Stephan gulped down the last of his drink and followed Matt.

Damon seized up his situation. Either stay here with Klaus or sit through chick flicks. He got up and followed his brother. Before reaching the door he turned back to look at Klaus who looked miserable than ever, "Care to join us" he asked in his playful Damon way.

Klaus did not say anything but followed the rest. They all walked silently when they reached Elena's house and all they could hear was loud music blasting through the windows.

"Okay in that case I'm willing to endure whatever they hold against us" Matt said chuckling.

"How about we just go in and watch them dance" Damon suggested "It paints a lovely picture in my head"

"Yeah that would be fun until they force us to start dancing" Stefan chuckled, "I think I might actually go back to the grill."

"In that case I'm going for a drink." Klaus broke his silence and started walking off. Damon followed him and they both left. Matt and Stefan went back home.

"So what movie are we watching" Rebekah asked

"How to lose a guy in ten days" Caroline replied. She had seen the movie a lot of times now but never got bored of it. Elena and Bonnie had now gotten used to Caroline repeating movies so they never said anything. They watched the movie quietly and laughing at times. After watching all their movies, the girls had fallen asleep in the lounge.

"So what made you come along" Damon broke the silence walking next to Klaus "I figured you'd be cooking something evil up in that head of yours"

"It would have been rude to refuse your invitation" Klaus replied.

"Since when did the big bad hybrid chose to become moral?"

"I wouldn't really call it moral"

"So you were up to something, what do you want Klaus?" Damon stopped and looked at Klaus. "Ok let's get something straight if you hurt Caroline in any way, original or not I will make you regret ever becoming a vampire"

"You threatening me is not really earning you points in my favour because I could just kill you right here right now"

"I figured if you were going to kill me you would have done so, but one certain blonde vampire has got you scared to kill anyone else she cares about because you know she will never forgive you" Damon shot back, staring daggers at Klaus. Klaus did not back down from the stare down.

"I would watch your tone if you value your life"

"Again with the threats, its getting old, stop pretending to be the biggest badass around here, let loose, live a little, step away from the dark side and maybe Blondie might consider giving you a chance."

"Need I remind you I am the biggest badass around here?"

"Wishful thinking, you might be the strongest being in the world but your brother on the other hand, hybrid or not he is the biggest badass around here, it would have been Alaric if he was still alive, but seriously stop with the threats, that won't get you any friends" Damon started walking away.

"I always have my family" Damon turned around to look at Klaus who was still in the same spot.

"The ones you are constantly daggering, unlike them we actually try to connect with people"

Klaus sped to where Damon stood and landed a perfect chokehold on him. "I told you to watch how you talk to me" Damon began fighting for his breath when Klaus suddenly stepped back. Damon regained his balance and saw Elijah holding Klaus' neck.

"Forgive my brother Damon" Elijah apologised and released his hold on Klaus. Damon sped away and left the two brothers alone.

"If you plan on getting into Caroline's good graces then you should take Damon's advice brother" Elijah told Klaus.

"And why would I do that"

"Niklaus would it really kill you to just try for once, I don't see why you have to continue to strike fear among everyone, they know you are strong but threatening them won't do you any good, relax, have fun, now that you can't make any more hybrids And you don't want to leave town so just try to be civil with everyone"

"Elijah if you don't mind I would like to return home without everyone annoying me" with that he sped away. Elijah sighed and followed.

**A/N okay not really feeling this chapter but school stress levels just keep peaking and my head is not really functioning well. Thank you for taking your time to read and please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day Klaus found himself alone in his study. He couldn't understand why everyone wanted him to be moral. Klaus thought to himself confused. Striking fear through people is what he is good at and if he changes that, what will that make him, all this for a blonde vampire. Caroline always made him question his actions. Over the centuries he had killed people and he liked it, he had done a lot of horrible things but never had to endure the guilt. But now whenever he tried to go on a killing spree he would see her face, those judgemental blue eyes and the innocent smile. He had lost interest in killing. He was becoming soft and he didn't like it. If he didn't change then Caroline would never consider giving him a chance.

In one swift motion he got up and threw the glass against the wall. He sped over to one of his canvasses where he had been painting Caroline. He stopped in his tracks and looked at it. It was still incomplete. He really looked at it wondering if changing himself was worth it for this one vampire. After a few seconds of admiring his own painting he tore it to shreds.

"What the hell is going on?" Rebekah sped up to Klaus study. She looked around and saw the shredded canvas and the broken glass and then back to Klaus.

"Nothing to worry about" Klaus replied.

"Shredding canvasses, breaking glass and you don't want me to worry"

"Isn't that what I just said, now Rebekah if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you leave" he screamed.

"This is what I get for sticking around with you,"

"I don't recall forcing you to stay; I gave you the option to leave"

"You can be very inconsiderate sometimes, you have always wanted me to be by your side and after you got your hybrids you wanted me gone, so much for family"

"Are you done?"

"Okay fine don't come to me when you need something and why are you still in mystic falls, your hybrid plan failed and it's not like Caroline is going to have a change of heart"

"You might be surprised little sister"

"With that personality I doubt it" Rebekah turned to leave when Klaus sped over and snapped her neck.

He walked downstairs and was met with one of Elijah's unimpressed looks. "Not in the mood Elijah so whatever chit chat you want to have, save it" he walked past his brother headed for the door.

"Niklaus" Elijah called after him. "It's time we have a talk" he motioned his brother out the door and he followed behind.

* * *

"So what happened between you and Klaus after we left?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing to concern you brother"

"What did Klaus do?"

"Nothing, just the usual threats" Damon smirked "Though I did threaten him first" he twirled around his glass.

"You threatened Klaus"

"It was more of painting a picture in his mind of what would happen if he hurt Caroline"

"Klaus would never hurt Caroline, we all know that"

"Yeah but he has a hot temper and you never know what he could do next"

"And since when do you care about Caroline?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Damon scoffed

"Oh come on, you care about her, just admit it" Stefan smiled.

"Stefan some things are better left unanswered"

"I'll take that as a yes" Stefan chuckled and walked out.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night brother" Damon chuckled and went upstairs.

* * *

"Remind me again what is the point of all this?" Klaus was getting annoyed by the minute.

"Because it's high time you and I have a talk"

"Oh goodie, let's hear what the all mighty moral Elijah has to say"

"Niklaus I'm being serious, tell me what is really going on?"

"What is that going to do? Let you in to my troubled soul, I'm sorry but it's too late to save me"

"I'm not the one who is going to save you" Elijah calmly replied.

"And I suppose you think Caroline will do it"

"I don't think she would be able to"

"Then that leaves Rebekah"

"No Niklaus, no one is going to save you, you are going to do that on your own, we could all do our part in trying but as long as you don't want to be helped nothing can be done. I know you care for the girl"

"And your point is?" Klaus asked with a questioning look.

"My point is if you really care for her why is it so hard for you to just try and befriend her? You have already admitted that you care for the girl now you need to show it through your actions"

"That's what I have been doing but it seems my actions are unappreciated"

"Showing unannounced at her house doesn't count; you have to do more than that"

Klaus looked down not wanting to meet Elijah's gaze, "I don't know how friendships work" he mumbled but Elijah was able to catch his words.

"Friendships works just like families look at the Forbes girl, she is an only child but she has friends who cares about her and she cares for them they are like family"

Klaus though for a moment, if being friends with Caroline meant creating some sort of bond like family he would have to open up to her and let her in. He was not ready to do that, at least not yet. He barely opened up to his family and he knew it would not be easy. "I hear you brother"

"Now if you'll excuse me I have business matters to attend to" Elijah left his brother standing alone.

Klaus walked around for a bit and went home. If he was going to try and befriend the Forbes girl he had to start with his family. He got home and saw Rebekah lying on the couch. "Rebekah" he said with a low tone.

"I have nothing to say to you" she replied

"Rebekah please let me explain" he walked over to the couch across the room.

"Explain what, how you think that just because you are a hybrid you have the upper hand on everyone else's life. You can't take bitter words from others yet you don't seem to hesitate to give them. This is life Nik, not everyone is going to worship you and agree with everything you say and not everyone will do as you say, we are not your puppets. We all have our own lives but you can't just let us be." Her breathing became heavy and tears were trying to escape.

"I know and I'm…" his words were cut short when Rebekah continued.

"You know? I don't think you do because if you did you would not treat me like you do, I have always stuck by your side through thick and thin and yet you don't even appreciate my efforts. All I want is to live a happy life with my brothers and make friends and just be happy but with you around I can't you threaten everyone and in return they want nothing to do with me and whenever you have a quarrel with our brothers you dagger them and take their freedom away. And don't even say it was to keep our family safe and you didn't want to be alone, you always had me but you never cared, I don't know what that makes you if not a terrible person," she stood up "and I suppose you will dagger me now that I have upset you" she walked off to her room.

"I'm sorry." Rebekah stopped and turned to her brother. He never expected him to say anything like that. Nik never apologised.

"Did you just apologise?"

"Don't tell me you are deaf because I'm not repeating myself."

"Wouldn't expect you to anyways" she scoffed and started walking off.

"Rebekah what do you want me to say, I'm sorry I have done wrong by you, by everyone including our family, I have mistreated you and I have not been the best brother, I'm sorry that I took part of your life from you and I did the same to our whole family, you want me to write an apology letter for everything I have done, is that what you want" he screamed.

"Apology accepted, now that wasn't so hard was it" Rebekah sped out of the room.

Klaus dropped back on the couch, if that was how Rebekah thought of him probably worse but she wouldn't say it then no doubt that Caroline thought even worse of him. He remembered the last time when Rebekah had said a similar speech to him and he again snapped her neck. Rebekah had been the only one to stick by his side no matter what happened. If he couldn't maintain a civil relationship with his sister befriending anyone else was a lost cause. He left the house and went to the grill.

* * *

Caroline had been wandering aimlessly around the woods. She went to the old Lockwood cellar and sat on the floor. She remembered the time Tyler had his first transformation. She had stayed by his side and helped him through it. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. After a while she got up and left. She continued her aimless walking remembering all memories between her and Tyler. Caroline had been blaming Klaus for all this but she was starting to come to the conclusion that he was at fault. He had chosen to break her heart and leave her. She cried until she could cry no more. She headed to the grill to drink up her sorrows. She had told herself not to cry over Tyler but she couldn't hold it any longer. She entered the grill and immediately spotted Klaus sitting alone looking miserable. She went and sat next to him. He looked so vulnerable and broken. He wasn't crying but he might as well have been crying invisible tears.

"Hi" she looked at him and he kept facing down.

"Hello Caroline" he mumbled.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. He looked up at her and he also noticed the gleam of sadness in her eyes.

"I should be asking you that are you okay love?" he masked his emotion from her ready to comfort her.

"Yeah you know just life and its wonders" she smiled.

"Wonders?" he asked with a questioning look.

She looked away then ordered her drink. Once she got her drink she quickly downed it.

"Caroline, would you like to accompany me on a walk"

Caroline looked at Klaus searching for his usual smirk but couldn't find it. She gave him a polite smile and nodded. Klaus got up and she followed. They started walking quietly neither of them saying anything. Klaus led Caroline deep into the woods and went to sit on a boulder next to a stream. He motioned for Caroline to take a sit next to him and she did.

"Is everything alright Klaus?" she asked

"Caroline I need to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest"

"Okay but you have to promise to not get mad"

"I'll try, what do you really think of me?" Klaus never cared what people thought of him but he wanted to see what Caroline thought. Only then would he decide to pursue her or leave mystic falls.

"When you first came to mystic falls I hated you, I wanted nothing but to see you dead, heck we all did, you wreaked havoc in this town that every day I would wake up wondering which one of my friends would be dying, that only fuelled my hatred towards you but then as horrible as you could be I started to see that you cared for me and also your family even though you have a weird way of showing it. I then understood your fear of being alone but what I don't get is for someone who is so afraid of being alone why do you keep chasing people away. My initial thoughts were that you are a horrible person that should not be allowed to live on this planet."

"And what are your thoughts now?"

"I think you are just a troubled soul who hides from everyone and is afraid to let people in"

"So if I let people in would I not seem a troubled soul?"

"You still would be but then people would have a better understanding of why you do the things you do, maybe people could sympathise and try to relate, you are not the only bad person here, Stefan was a ripper and Damon is still Damon but he is trying his best and it's easier to be friends with them because we know why they did what they did or why they do what they do but you, I just don't get it"

Klaus looked away not wanting to meet Caroline's gaze. "If I was to really try would you ever consider being my friend?"

"Maybe I would but…"

"But what" he interrupted her.

"You have a really hot temper and when you lash out people die Klaus, and one of these days it could be one of my friends or even me."

"You know I would never hurt you Caroline"

"You keep saying that but you don't know, blind rage can make you do things you would regret but if you are willing to try I don't see why I wouldn't want to be friends with you" Klaus looked away not unsure of what to say. "What is it?" she asked noticing his uneasiness

"Nothing, thank you for your honesty" he started to walk away

"Klaus wait, do you really mean you would try to be my friend." Klaus nodded. "Why, why me, why not Stefan you guys have a history together"

"Caroline i….i have to go" he sped away before she could say anything.

Well that was interesting she thought to herself. Would Klaus really try to be her friend? She brushed the thoughts away and went to Elena's.

"Hey Care" Elena hugged her friend

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing I was about to go to Stefan's, want to come?"

"Yeah, I don't have anything else to do" Elena went inside and grabbed her stuff and the girls walked to her car.

"What's wrong Care?" Elena looked worriedly at her friend.

"Nothing, um I ran into Klaus at the grill and he asked me to go for a walk with him, I did then he asked me what I thought of him and I did, like honestly then he asked if I would be friends with him if he was to really try, I said yes then after that he just left"

"Did he say anything?"

"No he just asked me questions then I asked why he would want to be my friend I mean him and Stefan have a history together and I figured it would be easy to be friends with him"

"He obviously likes you so that's why"

"No I know that, it's just i…"

"Oh my goodness Caroline you like Klaus"

"No, what no he is charming and he is nice and for the record he is my type and I'm just scared…"

"Scared that you'll fall for him and you don't think he will change" Caroline nodded. Elena pulled over at the Salvatore house and they got out. "I could tell you to not be friends with him but that would be horrible of me, befriend him and if you want me to try as well I will but one thing I can tell you is that once the heart choses you can't fight it"

"Thanks Elena, but the others won't like the idea of Klaus and me being friends"

"They'll come around" she smiled. They walked to the front door and walked in.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Blondie and her sidekick"

"Hey Damon" Caroline replied.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked

"Hi to you too miss grumpy pants" Damon smirked, "He's upstairs" Elena left Caroline with Damon and walked upstairs.

"So a little birdy told me that you want to be friends with a certain Mikaelson"

"Eavesdropping is rude Damon"

"Well I wouldn't call it eavesdropping more like you were just in my hearing range"

"Not funny Damon"

"But you smiled, no but seriously would you actually befriend him?"

"Maybe"

"He is old, like a thousand and you are eighteen, talk about a major case of paedophilia"

"You can talk"

"No I'm just saying it's gross if you really think about it but your choice Blondie"

"So you won't mind if I'm friends with him"

"No, not at all but if he hurts you then I will have a problem"

"You are the last person I thought that would actually be on board with this" she smiled.

"I'm full of surprises aren't I" he smirked, "Care for a drink"

"Yeah, please" she smiled.

**A/N thank you for reading and please feel free to leave a review, I know I updated early but I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way. Thank you again for reading. And a reminder I'm not going to use any of the cure stuff but at the moment we don't really know what's going to happen and it's too complicated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The following day Caroline planned a girl's day out with Rebekah. She drove to the Mikaelson mansion and lightly knocked on the door. The door opened revealing Klaus.

"Hello Caroline"

"Hey" she smiled.

"Please come in Rebekah is still getting ready"

"Does she always take this much time to prepare"

"Well that's Rebekah being Rebekah it was worse in the twenties"

"Yeah I can imagine," Caroline smiled and sat on one of the seats. Klaus walked over and sat across from her.

"So what are you girls doing today?"

"Just having a girls day out, nothing big" Klaus looked puzzled and short of words, "oh come on Klaus don't tell me you don't know what that is" Klaus shook his head, "Well we go shopping, get many paddies, get our hair done and other crazy stuff"

"And you actually enjoy that?" he asked with a puzzled look

"Yeah, I mean there really isn't anything to do around here so we just make the best that we've got"

"What are we talking about?" Rebekah walked in the lounge room. Caroline turned to look at Rebekah and she was in awe. For the first time Rebekah was not wearing jeans, she was in a floral skater dress and open sandals. Her hair was in a messy bun and her makeup was light.

"Wow Rebekah you look pretty" Caroline exclaimed

Rebekah twirled around, "You like?"

"Next time tell me when you are going to dress up so I don't feel awkward."

"Well it won't be much fun if all the guys gawk at us, someone needs to chase them off" Rebekah looked at Caroline's outfit. She was wearing black jeans with a floral peplum top and her usual curly hair.

"Okay let's roll then, bye Klaus" they walked towards the door.

"Enjoy your day Caroline"

Caroline and Rebekah left the house and drove away. Klaus watched from the window. Today was one of the few days Caroline actually spoke to him without being snarky or rude. If he kept this up maybe he might have her under his spell in no time.

"So what were you and my brother talking about?" Rebekah asked

"I was just telling him what some girls do for fun, he seemed shocked"

"I'm not surprised" Rebekah noticed Caroline's smile falter, "What's bothering you?"

"Klaus asked me if I'd ever befriends with him, I told him if he changed maybe but I don't know if I can do it"

"Why not, I know Nik has an unusual way of doing things but he can be nice when he wants to and I don't think he would ever hurt you Caroline"

"I know that he can be charming, the problem is I've always been attracted to the bad boy who has a charming side no one can see but me, except he is not just a typical high school bad boy he is a really bad guy and I'm just scared"

"You are afraid of falling for him, Caroline you are young, stop focusing on the future and focus on now, you are going to meet people who will break your heart but being a vampire you have a lifetime to search and really settle for someone, so what if you fall for Nik, it can happen and you'll have to just focus on that and if he breaks your heart you just move on"

"I know that, but why put myself through all that if I'm going to end up with a broken heart?"

"You are starting to sound like Nik, lets juts have fun today and forget all this drama but for what it's worth, my brother really likes you and that means something considering he doesn't like anyone really."

"Okay we're here," Caroline had been driving for a while and they had gone to fells church. Rebekah looked around

"So is this all you do for fun?" Rebekah said with her less than impressed tone after they had finished all their stuff.

"What else can you do, how did you spend your time back in the days?" Caroline asked

"Well I was with Nik and Elijah for majority of the time and he just showed me around the world and all the brotherly stuff"

"And you didn't like that?" Caroline said with a questioning look.

"No, it's not that, having a sister would not have been such a bad thing, I enjoyed all the things we did and I appreciate it but Nik always confided in Elijah and the other way around, I felt left out and I really couldn't do anything"

"Didn't you have any girl friends?"

"I did but you know my brothers, it was hard to maintain a solid friendship with either and with all the travelling it just seemed useless"

"How come you didn't choose to stay on your own and start a life for yourself?"

"What is this, an interrogating session?" Caroline chuckled and Rebekah continued, "Nik wouldn't allow it especially with Mikael after us"

"But that was before Klaus broke his hybrid curse you were all equally strong so if he could protect you then you might as well have done it alone"

"Yeah but mother turned Mikael into a vampire hunter so he was stronger than us but with all of us together he wouldn't have a chance"

Caroline smiled, it was times like this that she would wish to have a brother, "You are lucky to have brothers, you may not realise it but you are lucky"

"I know that but they can be annoying at times, actually all the time anywhere I think we have walked in circles for a while now are we going back now or not?"

"Yeah I think we should go now" Caroline and Rebekah turned around and headed back for Caroline's car when Caroline spotted a familiar brunette.

"I thought I smelt dogs" Rebekah smirked.

"Don't confuse us for yourself barbie" the brunette who turned out to be Hayley replied, "Hey Caroline"

"I have nothing to say to you" she ignored her and walked past

"Well I do so listen…" Hayley was cut off when Rebekah pushed her against the car.

"She said she has nothing to say to you"

"Well if I was talking to you then maybe I would listen but stay out of it" Hayley shot back

Just when Caroline thought things couldn't get worse she saw Tyler coming from one of the shops. "We have to go now" she tried to quickly walk to the car door but Tyler blocked her path.

"Caroline I've been calling you and trying to talk to you"

"Just like Hayley I have nothing to say to you"

"Caroline wait, let me explain"

"Explain what Tyler how you just up and left without letting me know what was happening, all you left me was a letter, and now after what like a month you want to explain, please forgive my rudeness explain"

"Caroline I was just doing what was best for me,"

"So it seemed okay to hurt me instead, good to know, now please leave."

"Gladly" Hayley shot back. Rebekah slapped her hard and she stumbled backwards and Tyler bit Rebekah. Without another word Rebekah flashed away.

"Really Tyler,"

"Klaus will heal her anyways" Caroline turned to walk away, "Caroline wait, I'm sorry just let me fully explain myself to you"

"There is nothing to say" she got in her car and left. She drove straight to the Mikaelson mansion and was met by a pissed off hybrid. "I just came to check on Rebekah"

"So now you care but you didn't do anything when that rabid ex of yours attacked her"

"He didn't attack her he just…"

"So now you are defending him, please continue about what a great person he is and how this was a mistake"

"What is your problem Klaus, Tyler reflexively bit Rebekah and you know that even if I tried I couldn't possibly do anything, he is stronger than me"

"But you didn't do anything did you?"

"I already told you he was too fast, and I came here as fast as I could I just want to see if she's okay"

"Of course she is, now please if you don't mind" he motioned her out of the house and banged the door hard.

Caroline didn't know what that was about but she left Rebekah's bags outside the door and went back home.

"You can be such a dickhead you know"

"Thank you brother for saving my life, I owe you one, oh don't worry about it Bekah, it's really not that hard" Klaus snapped.

"You already know I'm thankful, now why were you being such a dick to Caroline she didn't do anything"

"You could have died"

"But I didn't, and like she said Tyler is stronger than her and she was just in shock"

"Shock from what seeing the bastard that broke her heart"

"Don't forget Caroline is just eighteen, and she handles things the way a normal teenage girl would and seeing your ex who left without a word with his new girlfriend, it's not a pretty sight"

"So, she surely must have gotten over him"

"It takes more than a month to get over someone especially being a vampire everything she feels is intensified." Rebekah opened the front door and collected her bags and went to her room.

Klaus knew that he was never going to understand the female species.

Caroline arrived home and dumped her bags on her bed and went to the forest for a walk. She walked along the same path Klaus took her before and went and sat on the same rock. For some odd reason she found the place comforting. Seeing Tyler today had brought back everything she wanted to forget. To make it worse Hayley was there and she was rubbing it all in her face. If there was a way she could just turn everything off and not feel anything, right now would have been the right time. All the mixed emotions we welling up in her ready to burst out and she let out a loud scream. Caroline fell to the ground and began crying when a pair of strong hands helped her up. She thought it would be Stefan but it was a certain blue eyed blonde hybrid. Without hesitation she buried her face in his chest and cried for what seemed like forever.

Klaus felt a tug of pain at his chest watching Caroline break down like this. He wanted to know if he could help in some way, talk to her and find out if there was anything he could do. Klaus stayed still running his hands through Caroline's hair while she cried. He didn't stop her from crying he just watched and remained silent.

After what seemed like forever she stopped crying, she wiped her tears off. Realising what had just happened she felt embarrassed for burying her face in Klaus' chest while sobbing like a baby. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to break down like that"

"That's okay love"

"Why did you follow me? I thought you were mad about the Rebekah thing"

"I am but it's not your fault and I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you, they are just brotherly instincts"

"I wouldn't know"

Klaus realised Caroline was an only child. And Caroline remembered her earlier conversation with Rebekah about how protective Klaus is of her.

"She is lucky you know, your sister, to have someone look after her like you do," Klaus smiled and Caroline continued, "I never know the feeling of having a brother, I mean I have Stefan he tries to protect me like a brother would but it's completely different to how he would treat his sister or Damon for instance, I always watch Elena and Jeremy together and sometimes I wish I could have a brother to be there for me, to warn me about the dangers of falling in love and what boys could do to you, maybe he could have beat up Tyler for breaking my heart not that he would have won but it's the thought that counts. You are all luck to have each other."

Klaus didn't know what to say at this moment. He always went on about his fear of being alone while surrounded by siblings, when there were people like Caroline who were lonely, her father was dead and her mother is barely home just working all the time. He had siblings that loved him and were devoted to him but he takes away their life for as long as he wishes. This brought back memories of his talk with Rebekah earlier. He let out a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked

Klaus quickly composed himself, "Yeah, I'm sorry Caroline about before"

"All is forgiven" she smiled

"I'll see you around" he flashed away before she could reply.

He always does that to her. They start a normal conversation and he decides to leave. Caroline wondered why he did that. She hadn't said anything to piss him off and she wondered what the problem could be.

**A/N please leave a review and let me know what you think and thank you for reading.**


End file.
